Laura Post
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2003-present |status = Active |website = Laura Post }}Laura Post (born June 23, 1983 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American voice actress and voice director known for her works in anime dubbed in English by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Studiopolis like portraying Aria Lieze in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, Ragyo Kiryuin in Kill la Kill, Rosalia in Sword Art Online, Eri Watabe in Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne and Bosbos in Redline. She also has portrayed characters in video games like Ahri in League of Legends, Queen Azshara in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Valentine in Skullgirls, Harley Quinn in Batman: The Enemy Within, and Arfoire in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Biography Post graduated from Columbia College Chicago in 2007. She was also taught by various voice actors like Steve Staley, Tony Oliver, Huck Ligget, Bob Bergen, Bill Holmes, and Richard Steven Horvitz. Post started out by providing voices in audio dramas, as well as for commercials, documentaries, and industrial work. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Marcela Álvares, Additional Voices *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - María Inmaculada *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Marina, Female Robot (ep. 11) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Micaela Carta, Female Officer (ep. 2), Female Cop (ep. 6), Paramedic 2 (ep. 11) *''If I Hadn't Met You'' (2018) - Miriam, Dolores (ep. 4), Nurse 1 (ep. 4), Female Fan A (ep. 6) *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Jo-jo's Mother (eps. 3-4), Newscaster (ep. 7) *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''The Son'' (2019) - Julieta *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Asena Tümer Films *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Illaria Cucchi *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Claire, Additional Voices *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Live Twice, Love Once'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Grandma's Wedding'' (2019) - Ana Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Mrs. Worthmore (eps. 53-on) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Kindergarten Teacher (ep. 52), Amaderas (ep. 53), Furaiki (ep. 64) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Tellu (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Queen Nehellenia (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Queen Nehellenia *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Child Neji (ep. 480) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Rosalia (ep. 4) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Ayumi Aida (ep. 5), Nellie Knotty (ep. 10) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Arfoire *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Ragyō Kiryūin, Aizenbo Fuguhara (ep. 7), Masuyo Watari (ep. 7) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Nozomi Tojo *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Weapons Officer, Nurse (ep. 1), Mother (ep. 2) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Tellu *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Nadine, Livia (ep. 5), Reporter (ep. 6), Tatianna (ep. 8), Tamayo Nekogami (ep. 22) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - Fubuki/Blizzard from Hell, Cell Phone Voice (ep. 8), Mother (ep. 9) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Paula Kowalczyk *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, Medea (ep. 18) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Diana Cavendish *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Nanami Ozanami (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Queenie Yo *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Halley Tomoyo, Aunty, Pond Goddess, Mrs. Mole *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Kaido's Mother, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Fang Li Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Shrine Visitor (Viz Dub) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) - Eiko Shimao (Redub) *''Redline'' (2009) - Bosbos *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013) - Diana Cavendish *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Diana Cavendish *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Reika Shimohira *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Suzu Urano *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Haruka Sakaki, Flame Priestess, Controller A, Child A, Children *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Reina Kousaka Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Meia *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Primrose Alezhard *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Catherine *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters *Little Witch Academia Writer *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters External Links *Laura Post at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Laura Post on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital